In the space of an lifetime
by inthecrossfire
Summary: Edward'scome back to New York after eight months of nearly unexistance,except for his weekly calls to his sister,Alice.For the past years he's triedto moveon from his past with Bella,yet he'snever given up on her.What happened with them yearago? 1stFF AH
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya guys! This is my first fanfic, although I've written some other pieces before. I am not extreeemely sure about where this story's going, but I suppose I'll giv it a try. Don't be too harsh on me though. My only 'reviewer' of sorts, is my best friend and it's not like she's said anything bad about my writing. I'd love some advise though  
Anyways, back to the story. Probably angst/romance but it might change afterwards. Read & review? Please? Pretty please with lemon meringue pie on top?  
Great!

Chapter 1: Pushing the barriers

It seemed like a long time till I reached my flat. He smiled at me from the other end of the corridor, an uncertain smile, a tired smile, as if he wasn't sure about what to do next. As a matter o fact neither of were. But what was the next step to this? I paused for a second and stared at him, then resumed looking for my keys. I couldn't look at him, not now, I just couldn't. I sighed as the door clicked open and got in. I undressed and got into bed, all the time knowing that he was still there, standing, staring into the empty space. I suppose that if my mother was still alive she'd say that we were playing with fire, and deep inside I know that she is right, but I suppose I don't care either way. It is the risk you take, like trying to catch smoke between your fingers; you always do, even though it is not possible, even though it won't happen. Even though it cannot.

"But as they say, better to have loved than not loved at all, right?" I murmur these words before falling into an uneasy sleep, the image of a tall man standing in the corridor, all on his own, still lingering. 


	2. Chapter 2: Pretty Visitors

**Hey guys! I'decided to change it a little bit. I think it's taking shape now, so good :D Anyways, I'm posting this chapter in a bit of ahurry so I ddint' have time to spell check, so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes. Still, hope you guys understand:) ANd, well, REVIEW! I'd really like some advise, or some kind of critic or whatever. I just like to know what you think.R&R? :D:D:D:D:DD: Next Chapter i'll explain a bit more 'kay? Maybe have Edward's or Bella's POV or something. I'll think about it;)**

Chapter 2: Pretty Visitors

Saturday 5th September, 2009

Alice's POV

Quarter past five. _Quarter past five!_ I mean, he was supposed to be here at five. He _should_ have been here by five. He promised. He really did.

You see, I take punctuality very seriously, and this is just _not good enough! _Sorry about all the italics, I just like to EMPHASIZE things, and writing in capitals feels like the voice inside my head is angry. Which it is not, by the way. Even though it's got a hell of a reason to be. A big, stupid, tousled-haired reason. Urgh, I hate my brother. It's been eight months since I last saw him, and all I ask from him is to be fucking on time. Though I can't blame him entirely; New York kind of does that to a person, you know, all the traffic and stuff, but still…

I check my hair on a side-window and glance at the big clock next to the coffee maker. Okay, so now's he's _twenty _minutes late.

!

Oh wait no, there he is. Should have seen him a mile ago, he's so tall. And scruffy. What's up with the facial hair? Anyways, at least he's here. Better late than never , right?

"Alice!" he greets me with his usual half-smile, his eyes twinkling. Yup, that's my brother all right.

"Sorry, I can't talk to you now, I'm waiting for brother. He was supposed to be here at five, but he's a right lazy ass so-"

"Hey, hey calm down pixie. I tried, okay? I just couldn't figure out how to get here" He cuts me off and slumps himself on the chair opposite me.

"So, get a taxi." I glare at him from the top of my glasses. I don't really need glasses anymore, I just use them to make myself look cruel and demanding. Plus, they cost a fortune and they're kinda cute, so why not?

He shuffles around in his chair. "I don't like taxi drivers here. They make me nervous."

I smirk. "Come on Ed, they're just doing their job. And no wonder they're pissed off if there are still twerps like you who act like they're these great big monsters." He frowns at me kicks me under the table. "Ouch! Don't be such child!" I say, and kick him back. I always find it fun to point out that _I'm_ the eldest, even though he's like 7 feet tall and I'm somewhere around five.

"Well, don't call me Ed for starters, and second, don't kick me back," He kicks me again. We continues like this until we realise the bartender is staring at us, and so is pretty much everyone else.

"Okay, _Edddddddwwwwwaaaaaaardd_," I hiss, "let's just try to act like adults fro once, okay?" I straighten up in my chair and look into his eyes. "Why are you here?"

He looks down at his feet. "You know why I'm here."

"But Edward, it's insane. It happened years ago. Why can't you just let her go?"

He gives me an agonized look and looks at me, then back down. "Because I still love her. I can't just pretend it didn't happen. I can't. You don't understand how much I've missed her. I made a mistake, I know, I messed my whole life up. But I can fix it, I know if I could just find her-"

"Look, you already did enough last time. _Please._ I know it's hard, but you can't go around like this all the time. Look what it's done to you." I stretch my arm over the table and touch his hands. "Hey. I'm still here. I'm your sister, and I love you. It breaks my heart to see you like this" And it did. "But you've got to move on. Try. Do it for us. Do it for her. She doesn't deserve to go through it again."

"I know, I know. I just wish things were different." His voice is hoarse, his shoulders slumped forward. He lifts his head and smiles at me, but it doesn't convince me. "Come on, it's late already, Jasper will be wondering where you are."

"He misses you a lot. It'd be great if you came around sometime. I don't want to wait another 8 months to see you again."

"Maybe some other time, 'kay? I'm not really in the mood for socializing. Tell Jasper I'll phone him sometime this week. I'll phone you too, see how you get on at your new job. What did you say it was?" he lifts himself as well and prepares to go.

"I'm part of the advertising team at Rosie's. Only temporary though. I'm applying for a job in some posh fashion firm."

"Good for you, Allie. Take care of yourself." He stoops down to kiss my forehead and saunters off. In seconds he is lost in the midst of people.

I pay the waiter and head for home.

"Jazz? You there?" I shut the door of our apartment close. We've been living together for a year now, when we decided to buy on of those very mature joint mortgages. All pretty grown up if you ask me. Anyway, I've never felt regret about it; I love Jasper. I really, really do. He is cute, and funny, and thoughtful and always knows how to calm me down. Oh, and he's a real good cook. No second meanings intended.

"I'm over here!" he shouts from the other side of the corridor. I guide myself with the smell of pizza wafting away from the kitchen.

"Hey," he kisses me on the lips before helping me with my bags. "Sorry about dinner. I had a lot of work today and didn't get to do the shopping." I forgot to mention he's an arquitect, and a really busy one at that. He's barely been at home for the last week. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know, same as always. 'Did some shopping. Met up with Rosie and the girls for a talk. You?" I decided to skip the Edward part, at least for now. I'm not sure how he'll react.

"Busy as ever. Those Asian guys want everything done for Wednesday, but I think the team's coping all right." He poured two glasses of wine and handed one over. What time are you starting on Monday?"

I sipped some wine. "Ten. But I'll be there a bit earlier so I can get to know the place a bit better, you know?" He handed me a slice of pizza. "Thanks. Rose and Emmet said to come over tomorrow, how d'you feel about it?"

He paused for a moment and smiled, a strange smile. "Sure. I can make it there around seven. That okay?" He got what was left of the pizza and went for the living room. I followed and sat on the couch.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit off. Is something bothering you?" I reached for his hand. He looked at me in the same way he'd done before, like he was hiding something. "No, I'm fine. I'm just tired." He smiled again but it didn't reach his eyes. I decided to let it go for a while and just relax for the time being.


End file.
